In The Midst Of The Dawn
by kolirox
Summary: I don't know what this story is about or where its going. But its going somewhere. Care to join the ride?
1. The Final Light

Hey guys, Koli here. Lol so I used to write Instant Star fics, but im done with that stage in my life. Sorry to those who read and loved them. I wanted to write something that was sad and romantic. So here it is.

Koli

Love was for people who were overly optimistic. Love was something that hippies sang about and that twelve year old girls day dreamed about. Love made a woman weak and pathetic.

Well she was weak, pathetic, and overly optimistic and it was wonderful. Sadly he didn't know she existed. He came from a family that was untouchable, that was in a way sacred. He was everything every girl ever wanted. He was handsome, rich and mysterious. He had this aura of cool that surrounded him and everything he touched. The air he breathed was rich with sex appeal. He was a god in human form, and secretly she loved him. Isabella Swan loved Edward Cullen. Wow, it sounded crazy even to her. But every girl was in love with him.


	2. Stars Can Light The Dark

Bella Swan was miserable. Of course one in love who is not loved in return always is. Most girls who loved some guy found their story sad, but Bella thought her life was tragic. Edward Cullen was not some guy. He was it, the real thing. They were connected, she felt every time they were near one another. He was her other half, the finality of her being. But how would she tell him. He didn't even speak to her. Three months of classes together and not one word, they were lab partners for crying out loud. The heavens cursed and blessed her the day she met him.

Today, like everyday reflected her mood, cloudy and cold. Her heart was heavy, it was her birthday and she just wanted it to be over. No one would notice, except Mike and his friends. But their smiles and well wishes were faked and almost disgusting. Everyone new Mike Newton worshiped Bella, he would kiss the ground she walked on if she would allow it. She should love him back, he treated her like a queen, but she couldn't. He wasn't her soul mate, he wasn't who she got up to see in the morning, Edward Cullen was.

Bella climbed out of her rusty old truck and began pulling her things from the cab. That's when she felt it, a pair of eyes, watching. It was almost disturbing, she slowly turned, trying to be causal. That's when she saw him, He was looking at her. The breath hitched in her throat and she felt the emptiness that once filled her, melt away. It was only with him that she felt truly whole. She couldn't understand why, they never talked but he was the one. When she was younger she never understood what brought two people together or how they even knew that they should be together, but when she saw Edward she knew. That was it for her, she was hooked.

Why was he watching me? Thoughts raced through her head, did she go talk to him, or ignore him. She decided on the former and continued to bring her things out of the truck.

"Bella?" She turned quickly, nearly tripping.

" Uh, Edward, um, yeah?"

" Happy Birthday, I got you something." What the hell? He didn't even talk to me and now he knows my birthday and is buying me gifts?

" Oh, well you didn't have to, I mean, I don't really need anything."

" No I insist. Here, I'll just put it in your truck, you can open it whenever."

" Uh, sure thank you."

Edward turned to walk away but before he could step Bella found herself stuttering to keep him there.

" So, h-h-how did you know it was my birthday?"

" Mike is telling everyone." Oh so he doesn't care he's just a good listener.

" Oh, yeah I guess he would. Well thanks for the gift."

" Anytime. Bella would you like to walk with me to class?" Holy crap! We haven't talked ever and now we're walking to class together, whoa.

" Uh, yes?"

Edward laughed and began walking leisurely to class. Bella smiled and hurried to catch up.

Today was good.


	3. The Land of Enchanment

Suddenly Bella wasn't at school, she was on a cliff high above the sea with the stars sparkling in the sky.

'Where am I?'

"Bella." Bella turned to see Edward in what looked like clothing Mr. Darcy would wear. He looked stunning.

" Edward?"

" Yes that's my name." He smiled.

"Where am I? How did I get here," she looked down at her feet, "What am I wearing?"

Edward laugh, " Well, you are in Ireland, this is your gift, and your wearing an evening gown from 1813."

" Are we in 1813?" Bella laughed nervously.

" Yes."

"What?! Are you freakin' serious? How did this even happen?"

" That's a secret. And this is your gift, I wanted to show you where I come from."

Bella felt her jaw drop and lean slightly to the left. How was this happening, he's joking. He has to be.

" Ok, you can stop now. It's not funny."

"I'm being serious. Bella, you are the one I've been looking for. I felt it when we met, but the person I am and the person you see at school are very different. I'm was born in 1796, and I died in 1813."

"What? Oh wow, ok you're crazy and I need to get home."

"Bella, look at me, I'm not human, I can't explain what I am. I'm like a vampire and time machine. Sounds strange but when I was bitten I woke up with this family and they helped me grow. Bella, when a vampire finds his soul mate they can either change them or change for them."

"What? Oh god you're crazy, are you gonna kill me. Oh god I'm gonna die. What do I do?"

"Bella Swan, I will certainly not harm you. I'm showing you who I am and I want to show you what I was!"

"Ok so I'm gonna pretend I believe you and I'm gonna ask you what exactly are we going to do."

" We are going to a ball."

" Alright lets, uh, lets do this."

Edward placed her hand on his arm and began the walk to the mansion in the distance.

Ok so I know its far fetch and crazy but its what came to me. I always thought Pride and Prejudice was so romantic and the time period had amazing clothing, so I blended some stories. If you hate it oh well. Don't care. If you love it, sweet. Let me know. Peace out. More to come. Whenever it gets in my brain.

Koli


End file.
